Kai Wants to Know About Pleasure
by Fadedwriterpiece
Summary: Two-Shot. Kai asks for Korra's help in learning how to please a woman so he can make his first time with Jinora special. Kaiorra to Kainora. To read the full thing go to the link in my profile.


Kai Wants to Know About Pleasure

Training

Korra spun around in the courtyard of the royal palace of Ba Sing Se, performing one bending element after another. She was clearly frustrated at the moment and unfortunately Kai who was making his way over to the angry avatar couldn't see that from behind. The new young airbender brought his hand up. "Hey, Korra I was wondering if I could as you someth-"

Korra twisted around with a loud battle cry. She swung her fist straight at the boy's face; Kai froze in place. Korra stopped her fist short so she wouldn't hit the young boy. A puff of air blew past Kai as he simply stared in shock at Korra.

Korra stepped back, placing her fists on her hips. "Oh, sorry about that, Kai. I didn't see you there. You wanted to ask me about something?"

Kai stuck his hands out. "Um, never mind I'll see if I can ask somebody else." He turned around to leave.

"Kai, wait." Korra grabbed the young airbender by the crossing straps on his back. Kai looked back at the older woman. Korra turned his body around and placed her hands on his shoulders. She kneeled down to his height. "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm just a little bit frustrated that's all."

Kai cast his vision down. "Well, I'm not sure how to put this…" Kia rubbed the back of his neck, clearly nervous.

Korra placed her hand on her chest. "You can tell me anything. I'm the avatar I'm sure I can help with whatever you're having a trouble with." She gave him a gentle smile.

Kai's cheeks tinted red. He dropped his hand down to his side. "Ok, well…um, you know how Jinora and me have been growing closer lately."

"Yeah, of course," Korra said. "What are you not sure how to ask her out without Tenzin getting upset?"

"No, it's not that," Kai responded. "I was wondering more about," he lifted his head, "sex." He smiled nervously.

Korra looked at the boy shocked. "Don't you think you're moving a little fast? You guys only just met and you're both still very young."

"I don't mean that I want to have sex with her right now." Kai leaned forward. "I just want to be ready when we are ready." He looked down with his cheeks still red. "I don't want our first time together to be a bad one."

"I guess I understand that," Korra said. She looked away from the boy. An idea then sparked in her head. She looked straight at Kai. "How about I show you how to please a woman so when you two are ready you can feel confident?"

Kai smiled. "Thanks, Korra." He hugged her and Korra embraced him back.

Kai pushed opened the doors to his room. Korra followed the boy inside. Kai turned around to face the avatar. "So what kind of advice can you give me? I mean is there anything special I so try to do?"

Korra closed the doors behind her then turned back around to face Kai. "Well, from my own experience its best to learn first hand than people just telling you what to do. So why don't I put you through your paces so you don't make any mistakes."

Kai blushed at Korra's words.

Korra walked over to the couch that was across from the bed and sat down. She signaled for Kai to come over to meet her. Kai swallowed hard. He was already frightened to death. He shakily made his way over with his heart beating against his chest.

Kai stopped in front of Korra more scared than he had ever been in his entire life. Korra grabbed him by his shoulders and gave him a reassuring smile. "You gotta to relax. You'll make Jinora nervous too if you don't have any confidence in yourself. You're a talented kid so I'm sure you'll get this."

Kai nodded. He then took a deep breath to calm his nervous. He opened his eyes and looked Korra straight in the eyes. "So what do we do first?"

Korra let go of him. She undid the pelt around her waist along with taking off her lower clothing to show off her pussy to the young boy. The sight made Kai red once again. Korra then removed her shirt, having nothing under it and her water tribe band to be completely naked.

Korra sat back down on the couch. She spread opened her legs so Kai could get a better view of her body. "Your first lesson is oral."  
>"Oral?" Kai questioned.<p>

"A lot of guys like when girls do it to them, but aren't any good at it when it's the other way around," Korra answered. "Trust me it gets on our nervous a lot. So I'm going to help you stand out from the other guys and make Jinora one lucky girl."

Kai nodded in understanding. He dropped down to his knees in between Korra's legs. He stared directly at the pussy in front of him. He then looked up at Korra as if to ask what exactly he was suppose to do.

"First use your fingers to spread it open," Korra advised him.

Read the whole thing at Hentai Foundry. There is a link in my profile.

My stories have been deleted before so this is why the whole won't be

on here. (Sorry)


End file.
